Changes of the Years
by craznekoperson13
Summary: Ayanami finds and takes Teito in as his brother. Are Ayanami intentions so pure hearted? What is he trying to accomplish? Ayanami is a bit OCC at first, but there is a reason for that.


At the Snowy Meeting Place

Cold.

Why was he so cold? Snow continuously fell from the sky adding to the cold. He didn't really like the snow. He didn't want it to be any colder. The wind whipped through his jacket and dived straight into his bones. So easily it sank. He had checked if he was wearing a winter coat.

_Crunch…Crunch…Crunch._

Teito looked up. In front of him was a towering man with piercing lavender eyes. Silver hair flew from the man's face as more wild wind seeped into the depths of Teito's bones. Slowly the man kneeled down where he had stopped walking. Now coupled with the frigid wind was an unmistakable air of danger. This man was dangerous. Teito could tell from the man's face and clothes, this man was clearly part of the military. Part of the military that had destroyed Raggs.

"You were missed in the initial invasion. Don't worry. You won't have to deal with the cold much longer." The silver haired man calmly spoke through the fury of the snow blowing wind. While he was speaking, questions were running through his own head.

_What is so different about this boy? I have killed countless times before. Death is part of my being. If that is so though, then why does my chest hurt when I think about life leaving this vessel?_

"Wh-what?" Teito couldn't hear what the man said. The smirk on his face did nothing to calm his fears. Where were his parents, but more importantly, why couldn't he remember them? Had he even had parents to being with? Did he have a family? "Are you related to me?" It was a farfetched question, so far than Teito had trouble believing he had just asked it. He would later blame it on the oh so mind crippling cold.

For a moment Ayanami paused. This boy, came along, caused him to question his own motives, and believed they were possible relations? Now Ayanami really did not know what all this interest was about. This boy was an idiot.

And yet there was a curious part in him that wanted to know what it would be like to be a relation to this child. He could lie and say he was some distant cousin that cared enough to come and try to perform a daring rescue under the military's nose. That was not in his character though.

He opened his mouth to deny the claim when, "Of course little one. How could you forget me? Your own brother?"

Then there were two parties gaping. Little Teito gaped for having the astounding luck of finding a person that knew him. A brother, in fact! Ayanami was in awe that his own mouth could betray him so. Never before had his mouth spat out such a wild lie. Generally his lies were more thought out for a specific purpose. There was no purpose for his talents of lying to be needed here. Let alone to a stupid child.

"Really?" That was all Teito could speak. The man, who had still not introduced himself to Teito, just chuckled lightly.

"I'm hurt you don't remember your big brother. What do you remember?" If the boy said his name than Ayanami's falsity would not yet be found out.

"I remember my name is Teito and….the coldness of the snow. I don't like the snow." If that was all Teito remembered, then Ayanami was in good shape. There was a high probability Teito's family had already been killed in the initial invasion, so Ayanami didn't have to worry about some wayward family member coming to seek custody. Even if his family was still alive, they were either going to be executed or made slaves. Should they have escaped both of those fates, then Teito's family members would need to distance themselves from their Raggs heritage as much as possible.

"It's okay Teito. It's fine that you don't remember. The important thing is I found you. We will get out of this cold and go home, alright?" Ayanami still could end this charade. It wouldn't take much. Just one swipe of his sword towards any of the defenseless child's vitals and all this work would end. The thought of killing this boy still did not sit well with him though, how strange. Ayanami resolved to take this child back as his long lost brother to investigate this foreign feeling. Should the child prove to be too much of a hassle or Ayanami figured out the reason why the child's death upset him so much, an arranged accident was always a viable option.

More footsteps could be heard. Finally his subordinates decided to show up. Their late arrival allowed him to make this cover of Teito's relation in the span of a few minutes. Had they had been there when he proclaimed to be Teito's older brother; their shocked reactions might have given him away. As is Ayanami could already feel their shock from him kneeling in front of a child. This was a confusing matter to all. Silently he sent out the message that he would tell his subordinates details later. For now they were to go along with the situation.

"Everyone I would like to introduce Teito, my younger brother. Teito, introduce yourself." Ayanami expertly cut off Hyuuga's chance of asking a question. He would undoubtedly try to ask something that would ruin this hastily made scheme.

"I-I'm Teito. He is my older broth-_achooo!_" Teito's sentence was cut off by a sneeze. Ayanami looked around and realized that while he had only been here for a few moments the snow was piling up and the wind had increased its ferociousness. He didn't know how long Teito had been standing in the cold.

"Teito has been standing out here for an undetermined amount of time. We should head back to the ship. What we are looking for is no longer here. That person, with that specific knowledge, cannot disclose the information of its location any longer." Swiftly Ayanami picked up Teito after finishing his miniature speech. Teito curled into his arms seeking warmth and comfort. Ayanami started to walk away from the place where he met Teito. Naturally his subordinates fell into step behind him.

"Uh, big brother?"

"What?"

"I don't want to be rude, but I can't remember your name, brother. I keep trying but I can't remember anything. Do we have parents? What are they like? Why was I here?" Teito had choked sobs slipping in every now and then. He just couldn't remember. Looking at his memory was like looking at the freshly fallen snow. White, purely blank white.

"It is okay, Teito. I already told you that. I should have known you had forgotten my name. You don't remember anything do you? You already answered that question for me. I'm sorry I did not reintroduce myself to you. I am Ayanami.

"I am sorry to say that my parents died two years ago. Teito you are actually my half-brother. Your mother was of Raggs descent. My father had an affair with your mother. When the scandal was revealed you were ripped away from me and brought here by that woman. I had heard she died a short time after going back to Raggs but there was no information about you.

"I promise that we won't be separated again. You will want for nothing. I will spoil you rotten as you deserve to be, Little One." Sprouting these lies became easier. He came up with a reference now that coincided with his history. Yes his parents were dead. Yes his father did have an affair. Yes a child did come from the union. And yes the child's mother was of Raggs descent and had taken the child back to Raggs. The only lie was about the child itself. Like he would let a soul that helped tarnish his family name live. He had sought to right the wrong of his family and had accomplished it

"Ayanami." Teito tried the word out on his tongue. It seemed fitting for this person. He snuggled even more into his embrace. His brother cared for him. He was wanted. "_Aa-achooo_! I'm so sorry, big brother Ayanami. I didn't mean to sneeze on your uniform."

"It is fine Teito. You have been in the cold. While your coat is meant to keep one warm, it is not enough for you. I cannot blame you for getting sick. Most adults would get sick from this weather. How can I be angry with you, a child?" Ayanami said with was meant to be a reassuring sort of 'smile.' Yet when he turned to his subordinates they all took smaller steps forward. They did not want to be around Ayanami when he had such a frightening look on his face. Teito let out a small squeak before diving deeper into Ayanami's embrace and avoided looking at the man's face.

"Uh, Aya-tan? If I could say something?" Only Hyuuga would have the guts to speak to Ayanami in such a situation. "I called the ship and it has moved coordinates to come and get us; it will be here momentarily." Ayanami's only acknowledgement was a brief shake of the head.

"Teito, don't worry. The ship will come soon and you will be properly looked at. Konatsu, you are to take him to the medical bay. I want him to have a full medical checkup. As I mentioned I am unaware of how long he has been outside, it would be bad if he developed pneumonia or frost bite. Also, he told me he can't remember anything but his name being Teito. He is to be checked for a possible concussion. I don't want my brother to have future repercussions because he wasn't thoroughly checked out for any medical condition he may experience." Ayanami finished with his signature bone chilling piercing glare.

Without haste Konatsu put his arm into salute position and replied, "Yes sir! He will be checked thoroughly for any medical abnormalities." Slowly he stepped back into line and let gravity help put his arm back down by his side.

"Teito that is Konatsu. He will have to be with you when we get on the ship. I must go and file my report and meet with my superiors. If the doctors do anything strange you are to report it to him. Do you understand?" A reassuring nod was all Ayanami got in response. Teito seemed to be falling asleep within his arms. Had Ayanami been a normal person he would have found the site unbearably cute. Since he had always been distant from his emotions instead he found there to be a slight stir in them. This was still unusual for him; instead of pondering on it right away he decided to file it away for later when he would contemplate the child known as Teito.

Slowly the airship came into focus. The loud sound approaching awoke Teito and he stared in awe mixed with fear as it landed. The back door dropped to let them on. People were already standing in salute to greet them. Signally Konatsu, Ayanami gave Teito to him with one more glare to sink the information in. Konatsu shook his head in affirmation. This was the first time any of them had seen Ayanami like this. It was so different.

"Don't worry Teito. We will be reunited later this evening." With those final words, Ayanami departed with his entourage of subordinates following him.

Konatsu held him as Ayanami and his fellow officers walked away. Teito briefly held out his hand and slowly withdrew it back to his chest. Konatsu looked down at Ayanami's new charge and sighed. Without going to the meeting he would definitely have much paperwork to do later from Hyuuga.

"Come little Teito, let's go get you looked at. Are you warmer on the ship?" Konatsu knew the answer had to be yes. Since stepping on the ship Teito's shivers decreased significantly. Teito nodded his head as Konatsu started to the infirmary. He did not want to face Ayanami's retribution if something were to happen to Teito because he had waited to long for the boy to be checked out.

Ayanami composed himself the second he turned away from Teito. Trying to smile had always been hard for him. When he was young his parents often tried to get him to smile. To the day they died he had never cracked one. The only thing they saw from him was a smirk.

"Well Aya-tan you certainly have yourself in a predicament. Who's the kid?" Hyuuga leered at him behind his glasses.

"I don't know. A stupid child for sure, but for some reason I do not wish to kill him. That is the only thing saving him. There seems to be something about him. That's why I had him sent for a full medical checkup. Teito I will find what is different about you. Once he has loses his novelty to me, a sufficient accident can always be arranged." Ayanami chuckled deeply before continuing down his path.

"And here I thought you were going soft Ayanami. Poor Teito has no idea what he is in for." Hyuuga stated.

"And he is to have no idea. To him I am a concerned loving older brother. Nothing suggesting otherwise will be brought up in the vicinity of the boy. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir!" chorused his subordinates as they stopped in the hallway. Ayanami's shall be upheld. One last dark chuckle left Ayanami's mouth before he entered the meeting to give his report.

**Words: 2,271**

**What did you think? Critics would be helpful in the writing process. Also I didn't know the rank of Ayanami or his subordinates. Don't worry all Ayanami's entourage will be a part of the story. There was just no place for them in this chapter.**

**Once again opinions would be helpful. This was edited by me, meaning it wasn't edited very well. I did my best though. If something is glaring obvious, just correct it in a review and I will correct it. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me your thoughts bye.**


End file.
